


Your Flesh Against Mine

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIV (Fiery Fourteen) </p><p>Prompt list: sparring, angry!sex, rough, noisy,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Flesh Against Mine

“Come on, you can do better than that,” Loki taunted, as Sif’s blade flashed down to spark and strike against his own.

Sif snarled, spun away and came at him again, sword flickering and glittering through the air, as she described graceful arcs, leaping, striking, blade hitting against Loki’s every time. No matter how fast she was, or how unpredictable she tried to be, Loki was always one step ahead of her; he even had the gall to be in two, even three places at once, leaving her uncertain as to who was the real Loki and who the fake. She invariably made the wrong choice five out of every six times, blade glancing through thin air, as the real Loki stood to one side and laughed at her. 

“For a shield maiden, you really are lacking, you know,” his voice purred, so close against her ear that it tickled her flesh. 

He was away again before she could even turn around to strike out at him.

“Damn you, Loki,” Sif hissed, eyes narrowed, pretty face taut with anger. “I am a good warrior. It’s not my fault that you are a sneaking liar, who resorts to petty parlour tricks.” 

“That is what you love about me, dear heart. It keeps you on your toes, does it not?” Loki said, arching one eyebrow at her, mischievously. “Besides, I would not be Loki, if I did not resort to trickery every once in a while.” 

Sif snarled again, and made Loki smile; he waited while she skipped forwards, feet lightly dancing against the floor. She was surprised once again by Loki darting forward, blade finding her own and striking sparks against the keen edges as Loki trapped her against the nearby wall. His weight was unyielding against her, his body a lean tensile strength that was hard muscle and cold against her. She gasped and tried to twist away; Loki forbade it however. His strength far outweighed her own, as his lips found hers, ripping kiss after kiss from her mouth until she softened slightly against him, and started to respond. 

Sif lost track of the time after that; swords hit the ground in a flurry of movements, hands grappling every which way until battle armour smack against the floor with satisfying little thumps. Loki’s skin against her own was ice to her fire, wiry muscle to her flexing grace. His hands were larger and stronger than her own, yet surprisingly delicate, where hers were rough and grasping. 

Her shoulderblades impacted with the rug before the fire with a hard slap, Loki a heavy weight atop her; she was suddenly glad that they’d taken the liberty of practicing their sparring in her quarters. Perhaps that was why she’d originally invited Loki in, subconscious mind blocking out just what she really wanted from Loki. Loki’s teeth nipped and worried at her earlobe, hand reaching down to probe between her legs, sliding in and finding her slick, wet, aroused. Sif cried out at the intrusion, arching up into him, breasts skimming against Loki’s naked chest as his fingers plunged into her, again, again, again. She almost came, yet he drew back with a wicked chuckle, sliding in slowly inch by inch, cock hard as he began thrusting into her. 

Sif still felt the anger from his earlier taunts coursing through her; she knew that no matter how good Loki was with love-making, it would take more than that for her to change her mind and forgive him. She arched into him with a snarl, wanting him to thrust harder, to hurt her if he dared. As if reading her body as well as her mind, he thrust harder, every movement hard and savage, hands grasping at her, massaging her breasts, her sides, her hips until he came inside her, a loud howl of her name echoing through her chambers. 

Sif felt him fall apart around her, felt the hot rush of his release inside her and she came, tumbled over the edge into her own noisy climax, body arching up and shuddering against him as she screamed for him. She felt him ease away once it was over; they lay in silence, as they relearned how to breathe. Sif was surprised that the remainder of her earlier anger had burned away, stripped from her by lust and desire; despite this, however, she knew that she still would make him pay for his earlier taunts, somehow.


End file.
